PDA Troubles
by TheFaultInOurStarsAndOurWords
Summary: Both Jason and Percy are in a serious relationship with each other that they entire school knows about. One boy, Octavian, made it his life's goal to ruin the boy's lives. So what better than to take pictures of them making out at school, reporting it and showing their parents? Well, Percy's fine but Jason's not with his very homophobic dad. Read this to find out more! Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys, this is my first ever prober attempt at male slash. I had made an attempt awhile go but it failed, so yeah. Anyways this is Percy/Jason AU oneshot and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Ricky-boy does. Nor do I own I'm Coming After You by Atomic Tom**

* * *

_Hey, oh_

_Shut me up or shut me down now_

_Hey, oh_

_You make or break up_

_I'm coming after you_

Music blared through Jason's battered and bruised but still working earphones as he walked down the school halls with his best friends, Leo and Piper. The footballs captain's school bag slung over one shoulder and his gym pack gripped tightly in his hand. Leo was fiddling with a small screwdriver and some pieces of metal, and Piper was humming a song to herself as she looked around the halls for more friend of hers; Annabeth, Hazel, Juniper and Reyna. Once, he got to his locker, Jason slung his gym pack in and grabbed some books before stuffing them in his bag. Leo was chattering on about some date that he and Reyna had planned and Piper had told the boys that she'd found Annabeth before walking off. Jason wasn't completely focused on what his best friends were doing though. He was too busy scanning the halls for his boyfriend, the captain of the swim team.

There standing at his locker with his best friends, Nico and Grover, across and a little ways down the hall. A grin spread across Jason's previously bored face before he turned to Leo and told him he was going to see Percy. Leo just shrugged, said he'd see him in lesson and went to find Reyna.

Jason meanwhile was starting to quietly walk down the half to surprise Percy. When Nico and Grover caught his azure blue eyes, Jason put finger to his lips in a shush motion and both boys pretend that he wasn't there. Then suddenly, he lurched forwards, wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and rested his cheek on Percy's since they were similar height (Percy was about half an inch taller than Jason). The older boy jumped before laughing slightly. Grover grinned and Nico smirked at the pair before walking off, announcing that they were going to see the girls. The football captain placed a soft, sweet kiss on Percy's tan neck before said boyfriend turned around in Jason's arms. Percy's onyx black hair was in its usual hot and messy style, white teeth flashed between a set of beautifully soft lips and green orbs sparkles with happiness and there usually happy-go-lucky look.

"Morning." Percy whispered as he pressed his lips to Jason's. Jason in return just smirked and pulled his boyfriend into the boy's toilets.

Luckily, no one was inside. Jason gentle pushed Percy backwards and into the wall, covering his mouth in a desperate and passionate kiss. After a few minutes, the blonde pulled back for air and rested his hands on Percy's waist who, in turn, had his arms wrapped around Jason's neck. They were silent for a few seconds as their foreheads rested against each other's and they tried to regain their breaths. Finally, Jason opened his eyes and stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I missed you." He pouted but Percy just laughed. Percy's parents were divorced and he'd been given the rare chance at staying with dad for a weekend. They'd exchanged texts but Jason missed holding Percy along with… *ahem* other activities.

"I was only away for one weekend!" He sighed, running a hand through Jason's blonde locks who just pouted more causing the 18 year old to roll his eyes. "I missed you too, thunderbird."

Percy smashed his lips into Jason's and he explored his hot mouth with his tongue, causing said person to moan and push his body into Percy more. Jason ground his leg into Percy's groin making the older boy groan rather loudly. Although, Jason was louder when Percy's mouth clamped down on his lower neck, giving the sweet spot licks, sucks and nips. With a pained but pleasured gasp and a low but incredibly loud groan, Jason began to grind into Percy over and over again, causing friction between their lower bodies. Finally pulling away from his lover's neck, Percy grinned at his work before bucking his hips into Jason's making the boy hiss, groan and moan over and over again as they continued to grind into each other and he caught the blonde's lips in a fiery kiss. Completely caught up in their kiss and their grinding, neither noticed another boy come into the toilets before they heard a snaps of pictures being taken and the culprit opening his mouth.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Both boys froze and looked over at Octavian who had his arms cross, phone in hand and a smug smile on his face.

Now, pretty much the entire school including a few teachers knew about Percy and Jason's relationship. All of their friends spent 2 long months setting the two up and they had been happily dating for 3 almost 4 years now. However, some people didn't approve of their sexuality let alone their relationship. One of those people was Octavian, a boy who had made it his life's goal to get Percy and Jason in trouble but he had never had the evidence to prove his claims… until now.

Percy was the first to recover, "Octavian, please, just delete the photo and-"

"Delete it? Oh, come on! You must be joking!" Ocatvian laughed sadistically. "I've been waiting for years to get my hands on pictures like these!"

Then, before Jason and Percy could do anything the skinny prick ran out of the loo and down the hall to the Headmaster's office. Jason poked his head outside the door but Octavian was already gone. _Damn, that kids fast_, Jason mused as he looked back at his lover who was standing with his back and head leaning against the wall, eyes closed, hair and clothes ruffled. If they weren't in shit, Jason might have called Percy utterly fuck-able. But they were, so he didn't speak a word.

Then a thought came to Jason's mind: Percy's parents were completely fine with Percy being gay and with him dating guys (Sally Jackson adored Jason) but Jason's dad didn't even know that Jason was gay, let alone in a relationship with a guy. Zeus Grace wasn't exactly the type of guy to except this kind of stuff from a stranger and Jason had seen his father's disgust first hand. So what would he do when he found out his own son was something he didn't' approve of?

Sensing his lover's distress, Percy placed a hand under the younger boy chin and guided their mouths together for a comforting and sweet kiss. Jason responded quietly, the passion and vigour from earlier drained away.

"Jay, look at me, man." Percy whispered and the azure eyes flickered up to look at him. "It can't be that bad, can it? There only pictures."

Jason sighed, "Yeah, Perce, but you know Mr Vyse is like. He'll show the picture to our parents and although your mum may be a little disappointed, she's okay with you being gay. But my dad… you know, one time he decided to do a little 'bonding time' with me, so we went out for dinner. Half-way through, he overheard two of the male waiters flirting with each other. You know what he did? He shot out of his chair, scream and spitting out names at the waiters and claiming how they were 'disgusting' before grabbing me and dragging me out, all the while slagging off everyone not straight." Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Babe, he did that to a pair of strangers he didn't care about, so what's he going to say when he finds out his own _son_ doesn't swing the way he'd like him too?"

One side of Percy lips quirked up, "That's the thing; you're his son and he loves you. He's not going to shout and scream at you." Percy tried to reassure his boyfriends but Jason was having none of it.

"No, sharkboy, you don't know my dad. He's going to freak so much."

Percy gave Jason a sad hug and long, loving kiss before walking off to his first lesson, English and after that was maths then break before 3rd lesson which was Biology and then 4th which happened to be gym so for Percy that meant swim practise. Jason watched his love leave before turning the tap on and splashing water onto his face. Finally, he decided to head to his first class History and after that was Physics then after break was his least favourite, Chemistry and then his favourite, gym a.k.a football. The morning flew by for both boys until break, when they joined there friends at their table, holding hands. Break was pretty much uneventful except for when Leo and Frank had an arm wrestle which Frank won. Finally they were off to 3rd and then, thankfully, 4th.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jason to reach the changing room and walk into the football section. The changing room was divided into three sections; gym, swim team and football team. His team mates (include his friend Frank Zhang) greeted him as he arrived and out of the corner of his eye, Jason saw Percy get changed whilst talking to a friend of his, Will Solace.

The blonde almost drooled at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. A number of hickey were to be seen all over Percy's back, chest, shoulders and neck as well as faint red lines on his back and light remains of bruises on either side of his waist, going past the swim shorts. Jason almost blushed at the sight of the red lines and bruises, all people had to do was look and everyone would know what the couple had been up too. The red lines were from were Jason had bottomed and the bruises were from were Percy had bottomed. Thank fully, Percy's coach was one of the teachers that knew about his relationship with the football captain and didn't really care for what marks Percy had on his body. What surprised Jason was that their last time together was 2 days ago, so two days ago the red lines must have been super bright and obvious and the bruises must have been dark and larger too. No doubt, Jason probably had similar marks on his body too. Sure enough, as soon has he removed his shirt, several of his team mates were looking curious.

"Damn, you and Jackson must be fucking amazing in bed if you got those marks. And considering it happened two days ago!" Chris Rodriguez laughed and he look Jason's back over.

The blonde couldn't help but blush. Well, Chris was exactly wrong because to Jason, Percy was a god in bed. Oh, how many times he had been fucked into his mattress and almost been caught by his father or his sister? Or the times he'd done it to Percy? A-a-a-and now all Jason could think about was fucking or being fucked by his boyfriend.

Frank laughed when he saw Jason's face go all dreamy and knew that he was thinking about Percy, the couple were absolutely in love and everybody knew it (it was pretty obvious anyway). He looked at the other guys and rolled his eyes before the entire team (including Jason) finished changing and ran out onto the field.

The team practised for about half hour before taking a brake which they happened to do at the same time as the swim team. All 10 swimmers pilled out of the door indoor pool and sat on the benches to enjoy the small sliver of sun that graced the sky. Some of them had dried of with towels but most were still sopping wet. One of them being Percy. Jason snuck a glance at his boyfriend who in turn winked at him just before the swim coached came to talk to him. Luckily, the footballers weren't too far away and if he focus, Jason would be able to hear the conversation.

"Jackson, what's with all the marks, scratches and bruises? Everything okay at home?" Coach Dylan asked his best swimmer who just smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry about it, Coach. Everything fine at home," Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "it was just me and Jason, sir." At that the coach seemed concerned. "No, sir! He's not abusing me or anything, it's just, um…"

"They like to play rough!" Frank shouted across the fields to the swim coach and both teams laughed.

Jason swung round and hit his team mate on the back of the head before look back at the coach to see his reaction. Coach Dylan finally understood before shifting on his feet awkwardly, "Yes, well, you two be careful. And Grace! Look after my best swimmer!" Then, the dark-haired coached hurried off before Percy or Jason could comment or even nod to him.

The teams went back to chatting among themselves again before finishing the rest of practise. Although, the footballers finished first so when they were walking back to the changing rooms, Jason saw Percy swimming, way ahead of everyone else and tried not to get instantly turned on as he watch Percy's back, shoulder, arm and stomach muscles ripple with each powerful stroke. Jason could only watch for a couple minute before he started to get really turned on, so hurried back to the changing rooms, shower and got dressed. The swim team finally got back into the changing rooms when Jason was half-way through his shower and he had half a mind to invite Percy to join him but they were in enough trouble as it was.

Just has the blonde was tying his shoes up and the black-haired boy was half way through getting dressed, the speakers that were hooked up all over the school came to life.

"_Please could Percy Jackson and Jason Grace come to the headmaster's office, thank you." _

As soon as the announcement was over literally they entire football, gym and swim glass smirked and 'oooe'd' the couple. Both boys just rolled their eyes before walking down the hall together. Silence reigned upon them as they're fingers in entwined and the continued to walk with a growing worry. Finally, the reached a large white door with the words

**Headmaster:  
Mr Vyse**

engraved on a fake silver plaque. The pair unwillingly let go of each other's hands before Jason lifted a fist to knock. A voice came through the door telling them to enter, the tone was intended to be intimidating but it failed epically.

Percy went first, pushed the door handle open was poking his head in. He tried very hard not to groan. Sitting on a chair to the left was Zeus Grace, Jason's father, sitting to the right was Percy's mum and stepdad, Sally and Paul Jackson-Blofis and standing in the corner of the room was Octavian smiling smugly to himself. Slowly, both boys entired the room, Percy took the seat closes to his mum whilst Jason took the seat closes to his father. Although, they were both next to each other as well.

"Do you two have any idea as to why your hear?" Mr Vyse asked and Jason shrugged.

"Might have one idea."

Octavian snorted and Jason snapped. The 16 year old leapt from his seat and went to lung at Octavian but at the last minute, Percy grabbed the corner of Jason t-shirt to stop him from reaching the smug brat.

"Jay, man, let it go. You can punch his face in later. Hell, I'll even help you but now is not the place or time." Percy pleaded with his boyfriend who waited 2-3 seconds before sitting back down.

Mr Vyse slid the Octavian's phone over and showed Percy and Jason the pictures of themselves making out in the toilets. Silence feel again as Percy and Jason flicked through the pictures together. No doubt, their parents had already seen the images. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by Percy's mum.

"Mr. Vyse, is there anything else to discuss or can we take our boys home and talk to them ourselves?" Sally asked with a smile.

"Percy and Jason will both receive after school detentions with Mrs Locker for the rest of the week, that'll be all, thank you." Mr. Vyse smiled at my mother and everyone in the room stood. Before we could leave, Sally leaned over and gave Jason a hug.

"I'm not angry, just a little disappointed." She smiled at the blonde boy.

Zeus grabbed Jason and dragged him to his car not even giving him a chance to say goodbye to Percy.

* * *

The thick, large, white door to the Grace mansion slammed shut as Zeus stormed past his son and into the kitchen. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Zeus fished for the key to his liquor cabinet and, once unlocking, grabbed a random bottle of whiskey before pouring himself a glass. Then, he walked into the oak hallway to see Jason still standing there.

"You. Leaving room. Now." Zeus hissed.

Jason hung his head but did what his father said. As soon as he entered the room, Zeus begun to shout at Jason and curse continuously.

"How could you do something like this?!" He snarled. "You're putting our entire family's reputation on the line! For what? Some silly game!"

Jason flinched but stood his ground, "It's not just some silly game, dad, I-"

The blonde was cut short as his father threw his glass of whiskey at the wall right next to Jason's head. Striding forward, Zeus painfully grabbed Jason's face in hand and glared at him. He noticed the dark love bite that married Jason's neck and his top lip quivered in disgust.

"Don't! You're not some disgusting, filthy little cock sucker!" Zeus spat. "This is not you, Jason!"

"But what if this was me!" Jason shouted, holding his ground.

Suddenly, Zeus pulled back his right hand before back handing Jason across the face. The blonde flew back and slammed his head against the wall. Holding his right hand to his face, Jason look to his supposed father in horror. Zeus eyes showed no regret or pity.

"Then you're not my son."

Jason stood before turning and walking away. Quickly, Zeus followed him. The 17 year old reached the door and opened it. Zeus stood over him, confusion on his face as Jason smile sadistically and sneered at him.

"You know what, _dad_?" Jason looked at him. "I love fucking _and_ being fucked by Percy even more than I love sucking his dick!"

Zeus roared in anger and went to hit the boy again but Jason was already out the door and running to the centre of Manhattan. Running to the Jackson-Blofis Residence. Running to Percy.

* * *

Paul Blofis was not expecting anyone and as far is he knew neither were Sally or Percy. Especially not in this rain. He'd only gotten back from the school and hour and a half ago. Yet he answered the door bell all the same and was glad he did when he saw a freezing cold and sopping wet Jason Grace standing on his doorstep. The blonde shifted uneasily on his feet and chewed his bottom lip as Percy's stepfather look at him in confusion and pity. Jason opened his mouth to explain but Paul just shook his head and let the boy in. He noticed the black bruise over the right side of Jason's face and his right eye.

"Sally!" Paul called and helped Jason remove his hoodie which was dripping wet with rain water.

Moments later, Mrs. Jackson-Blofis came walking down the hallway and gasped at the sight of Jason's face. Gentle, she brushed his soft blonde locks out the way and peered closer at the black, blue and purple mark. It wasn't very big or bold but it was new and would get darker. With a sad smile, she gentle kissed the blonde boys forehead and he smiled in turn. Sally guided him down the hall into the living room and sat him down carefully.

"Jason, honey, what happened?" She rested an arm around his shoulders as they lent back into the plush sofa.

He shifted awkwardly but looked up at the kind woman, "My dad, he's extremely homophobic and he doesn't really approve of, well, me."

"So, he hit you?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he swore and called me a 'disgusting, filthy, little cock sucker' first but yeah he hit me." Jason fiddled with his watch. Both adults gasped and immediately felt sorry for the boy.

"How about I make us some lunch whilst you go and see Percy?" Sally rubbed Jason shoulder. "He's in his room, down the hall on the-," She paused to chuckle a little and winked at him. "I think you know where his room is."

Jason blushed ever so slightly but shuffled down the hall to Percy's room, in the direction he had walked time and time again. Quietly he knocked on the door, seconds later Percy opened it and gasped and Jason's face before pulling him in. His boyfriend stood dressed in black skinny jeans and a Guns 'n' Roses tank top, red beanie pulled halfway over his hair. In other words, his lover look _hot_. The dark-haired teen put a hand either side of his face, his left hand gentle stroked the forming bruises.

"What happened?"

"Told you my dad would flip." Jason laughed uncomfortably.

Percy just sighed before enveloping the 17 year old in a hug and apologising over and over again. Jason's hands caressed his boyfriends back and buried his face in his thick, onyx black hair. Finally, they pulled back and the 18 year old pressed a gentle kiss to Jason's lips. What started out as sweet and loving slowly turned deeper and fiercer. Just as the blonde moaned, Percy pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"He did more than hitting you, didn't he?"

Jason shrugged, "He only called me disgusting, filthy and a little cock sucker. He could have said worse."

Percy seethed with anger, "What did you do?"

"Well after that, he hit me and I walked to the front door. He followed and just before leaving, I turned and said 'I love fucking and be fucked by Percy even more than I love sucking his dick.'"

Percy let out a loud laugh and sat down on the edge of his bed. Pulling Jason with him, he hovered over the blonde before kissing down his jaw and making his way down to his neck. Jason groaned before flipping them over and biting down on the spot between Percy's neck and shoulder. As the blonde made his mark on the older boy, Percy moaned loudly.

Just then, there was knock on the door as Percy's mum spoke.

"I don't want to know what you boys are doing in there but dinner's ready."

The boys laughed and removed themselves for each other. Looking in the mirror, Jason picked at his hair in order to make it look normal again whilst Percy adjusted his top to try and cover at least half of the large hickey from his mum (which failed). Both teenagers then made their way down the hall and into the dining room which was connected to the living room. Paul was setting the table whilst Sally was dishing out the food. Placing the plates on the table, they all took a seat. Sally and Percy sat on one side of the table whilst Paul and Jason sat on the other.

"So, Jason how's your face?" Sally asked before taking a bite.

"It's a lot better, thanks Mrs Jackson." Jason smile as he sipped his coke. This dinner was much better than any he'd had with his father, that was for sure.

"How many times must I tell you, call me Sally." Sally laughed causing Jason to blush and nod.

Jason felt Percy calf rub his and he smiled without looking at his boyfriend. For the next 5 minutes of eating, Jason and Percy secretly played footsie. Although, Jason was pretty sure that Sally had noticed. He could also see Sally glancing at Jason's neck and spotting the dark hickey before she glanced at Percy's to see an even fresher hickey blemishing his skin. But then again, it wasn't as embarrassing as last Friday.

Paul was staying at school for an extra 5 hours to do some marking before picking Sally up at quarter past 8 from her work place. So, Jason had gone round Percy's house you hang out but since Percy's parents weren't home for hours, they decided to have _fun _in Percy's bedroom instead of playing video games. When Percy's parents did get home, they had to lie to them and say that they were playing video games on the computer which neither fell for. Especially when Percy turned to get a drink from the kitchen and since he was only wearing an AC/DC tank top, Sally saw scratches, fresh red lines of drying blood stretching from the base of Percy's neck and down, disappearing beneath his top and when Paul asked Jason to pick up an English book he'd dropped, the blonde's top fell down just a little bit but enough for Sally to see light, soft hand print bruises on his hips.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Paul stood and walked down the hall to get it. Opening it, he found 12 kids standing outside. At the head of the group was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Um, boys? I think a few of your friends are here." Paul called and both the teenagers came running down the hall to see their friends. Percy quickly ushered them into the living room.

Everyone took a seat or attempted to seen as they ran out of room. Sally being her wonderful self, poured everyone a glass of lemonade and handed one to each person. Then, they noticed that Sally had no were to sit so Jason stood up and went to sit on the arm of the sofa but Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his lap whilst Sally smiled at the blonde. Jason sighed and leaned back against Percy's chest and never let go of his hand.

"Jesus, Jase, what happened to you?" Leo broke the silence and the Stoll twins agreed with him.

"My dad." Jason shrugged refusing to look at his friends.

"We heard about what Octavian did." Hazel said and Frank grasped her hand. "We're sorry."

"What have you guys got to be sorry for? It's not your fault." Percy snorted.

"Well, we decided to come and check on you, you know, to be sure you're okay." Nico said and everyone nodded along.

"We're fine guys, thanks." Jason smiled at each and every one of them.

Over the next 3 hours, the friends left one by one until it was only Annabeth and Leo left. Annabeth was like a sister to Percy and Leo was like a brother to Jason. Percy first met Annabeth when his was 5 and was at a public swimming pool, he's splashed her and ruined her book. Best friends ever since. Jason met Leo when he was 6, Leo had flown a mini styrofoam plane into the back of Jason's head. Again, best friends ever since. Finally, with hugs and promises of later visits, both of the friends left. Then Sally and Paul shooed the boys of to their rooms so that they could watch a film in peace. Just as Jason sat down on Percy's bed, his phone began to ring.

"Hey, Thals." He smiled as he answered his sister's phone call.

"Jason, where are you? Are you okay? Are you with anyone? Do you-" Thalia rushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. I'm at Percy's, I'm fine, since I'm at Percy's then yes I'm with Percy and before you ask, no I don't need you to come and get me." Jason laughed.

At that moment, Percy decided to get dressed out of his clothes and into a pair of PJ bottoms, right in front of Jason. The blonde was seriously struggling to pay attention to his sister. The 18 year old made it worse by wiggling his bare bum in front of Jason who could help but give it a light slap. Percy yelped but luckily Thalia never heard it.

"Okay, good." Thalia relaxed. "You're going to need school clothes for tomorrow though and clothes for after school."

Jason sighed and pulled at the tie that still hung around his neck. "I'll ask Percy's mum to wash my school clothes, as for clothes after school I can live without. Besides, I don't know if I'm even allowed to stay here yet."

Suddenly, Percy yelled for his mum who came in sighing mere seconds later. "Can Jason stay tonight? Maybe even longer than tonight?"

"Jason is allowed to stay with us for the entire week, maybe longer if he is allowed and wants too." Sally smiled crossing her arms. "I can get someone to pick up his clothes tomorrow. In the meantime, borrow some of Percy's PJ bottoms and I'll wash your school clothes for tomorrow."

Jason shot up from the bed and wrapped Sally in a hug before thanking her over and over again. Sally just laughed and rubbed the boys back before walking off back to the living room.

"Okay, looks like I'll be seeing somebody tomorrow. I'll pack your bag for you." Jason smiled and thanked his sister before ending the call.

Then, he grabbed a pair of PJ bottoms out of Percy draw and began to strip. He didn't really care or notice as Percy lent back against the headboard of his bed and watched Jason getting changed, with a slight smile on his face. When he finished, Percy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist. Jason groan at the feeling of Percy pressed up again his back and his ass.

"You know, this is one of those moments when I wish my mum wasn't here." Percy growled in his ear.

Jason bucked his hips back into Percy's before replying, "If we can't do anything, then don't tease me."

Percy just laughed as he pulled away and collapsed back onto his bed, leaving room for Jason. Neither were sure if Jason would be sleeping in a sleeping bag or even another room but at the moment they didn't really care. Slowly, the blonde walked over to the bed and crawled in next to Percy. Curled up together, both teenagers feel asleep very quickly and so deeply that minutes later when Sally came in the room, neither woke.

"Guys, I've got a-" Sally stopped talking as she looked down at the bed, smiling and left the sleeping bag on Percy's dresser before leaving and closing the door very quietly behind her.

**Voila! So, I got bored waiting for people to review Frozen Escapades second chapter, so I decided to do this. Yes, I like a bit of Jason/Percy, so what? This is just a oneshot but I was thinking, does anyone want me to or I think I should do a lemon oneshot for Jason/Percy?**

**Peace out**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is a lemon/smut companion for my one-soon-to-be-twoshot PDA Troubles. So, yes the pairing is Jason/Percy. If you've read the first chapter then you'll understand that this lemon/smut is based on the Friday night before Jason left for the weekend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I were Rick, then I would not be writing this lemon/smut.**

* * *

The sounds of zombies scream and blood being shed filled they apartment as Percy and Jason maliciously hacked away at zombies. Percy's green eyes were glazed over with concentration as he stared intently at the screen whilst Jason sighed, killing zombie's was staring to get boring for him. If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens began blaring from Percy's stereo as Let Yourself Go by Green Day had finished. Jason had listened to Percy's mixed CD enough to know that Can You Feel My Heart by Bring Me The Horizon was going to come on next, followed quickly by Paradise City fro Guns'n'Roses.

As the song began to rise in volume, sunlight filtered through the window, finally coming out from behind the sun and drenching Percy in a golden glow. Jason couldn't help it. The sun rays shimmered on Percy's hair making it look like threads of crystal onyx and glinted in his eyes, making the sea green brighter and even more mesmerizing. Leaning over to the older teenager, the blonde placed teasing kiss on Percy's tanned neck and said Percy was already beginning to lose concentration in the game. Slyly, Jason took Percy's right ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. Sadly, Percy still didn't turn away from the game. So, Jason bit his neck. The ravenette's eye fluttered closed before he paused the game and threw his controller to the floor. Quickly, they scrambled his Percy bedroom.

* * *

Paul tapped his pen against the English book as he marked the essay on Shakespeare. He scribbled down a B- before moving onto the next book.

Sally smiled sweetly has she poured a scope of jelly beans into a paper bag and passed the bag to a little boy's father.

* * *

Turning sharply, Percy grabbed Jason's face in his smooth hands and smashed their lips together. Jason groaned as the force of Percy's kiss pushed him back down to lie flat on the bed. Lips locked, tongue intertwined, the boys shut the world out and concentrated solely on each other. Mouths separated for a second as Jason pulled his boyfriends top off and in turn, Percy unbuttoned Jason's blue and black chequered shirt. The blonde's calloused hands skimmed over Percy's bare chest, smooth for the sake of his swimming career.

Meanwhile, Percy's hand trailed down to the button and zip of Jason's jeans. In seconds, Jason's jeans were ripped from his legs and Percy's quickly follow. Pushed forwards, both their arousal's met and they moaned together. Jason's tanned legs

wrapped themselves around Percy's slimmed yet toned waist and Percy's lips latched onto the blonde's neck causing him to arch upwards. Pretty soon both pairs of boxers joined the other clothes on the floor and Percy was rubbing lube around Jason's hole.

* * *

Finally, Paul stuffed all the student's books back into their box after he finished marking them all. However, he still had to plan his lessons for next week. Not to mention, mark another class.

Sally pulled her apron off before strolling to the staff kitchen to make herself tea, she had half hour until she could close up and get picked up by Paul.

* * *

Gripping Jason's hips and with a nod of approval, Percy slid into him. Groaning Jason arched his back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. It started of slowly but the pace began to rise as both boys wanted more. Percy moved his hips to a different angle and Jason moaned his name loudly, trying to keep it down for the neighbours. The green-eyed boy hits his prostate over and over again for a awhile before clasping the blonde's erection to pumping up and down. Jason's hands untied themselves from behind Percy neck and, instead, Jason used his finger nails to rake down his boyfriends back.

Percy clenched his eyes shut as he felt a tiny almost and non-existence amount of blood well up from the scratches on his back left my Jason's clawing grip. One hand on Jason's hips and the other on his erection, Percy pounded into Jason's prostate continuously. Each time the blonde moaned either his name or some sort of curse. Percy's black hair, damp from sweat, swayed with Percy's thrusts and whilst Jason's blonde hair, which was also damp was pushed back out of his eyes so that he could look at his boyfriend.

* * *

Paul pulled up outside the sweet shop as Sally locked the shop door before climbing in the car and giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. Starting the car back up, Paul pulled away and the couple began to drive home.

* * *

With a few more pumps and thrust Jason came, yelling Percy name (complete forgetting the neighbours) and dug his finger nails into his upper back. Jason's muscles clamped down around Percy and his mouth latched onto his shoulder causing him to throw his head back and moan Jason's name over and over again, riding out his orgasm. Finally, Percy's body collapsed onto Jason's as both boys panted. Minutes passed before Percy looked at his clock and swore loudly.

"Jase, get up and get dressed, my mum and Paul are going to be here soon!"

Scrambling around the room, they used a wet flannel and towel to clean/dry up before throwing their clothes on. Both pushed their hair about trying to change it from the 'Me? Sex? With who?' look to the 'I am totally innocent as I was playing games' look. It didn't work very well to be honest with you. With on chaste kissed the front door opened and Percy could hear his mum calling him.

* * *

Sally unlocked the door and strode into the room before seeing the TV still on and two controllers on the floor.

"Boys? You left the X-Box on, what're you doing?"

Seconds later, Jason and Percy came walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Mrs Jackson." Jason smiled at the woman whilst Percy turned to the TV off and picked up the controllers.

"Afternoon, Jason." Sally smiled at the boy before looking at her son. "What you guys up to?"

"My fault," Percy started. "We got bored of the X-Box so we went to play games on my computer. I forgot to put everything away."

Shrugging it off, Sally took her coat off. Then she saw it. As Percy walked into the kitchen, bright red scratch marks stood out from his tanned back. Seconds later, Paul asked Jason to pick up an English book he dropped and Sally saw that when Jason bent over, his shirt rode up and she could make a out bruises on his hips. It didn't take long to add up the facts.

Looks like Sally had some bedsheets to wash... She just wished they wouldn't be so rough with each other.

* * *

**There you go! You know, just before writing this I watched Freddie VS Jason, so when I said Jason as the start I couldn't help but think of Jason Voorhees. But I forgot by the end, thank god. I know it's short but I'm not good at long lemons, sorry. Hope you like it!**

**Peace out**

**xxx**


End file.
